


Doctor, Doctor

by InsaneCaliGurl



Series: Doctor Series [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneCaliGurl/pseuds/InsaneCaliGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison is an Emergency Room doctor and her night is full of patients and a crazy mess. Even through the chaos someone very special is still on her mind. What happens when he shows up in her ER? (One-Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor

** Doctor, Doctor **

_“Oh God baby. Do you really have to leave again?” Her soft voice asked as she leaned against the door jam and watched as he packed once again._

_“I’m sorry love. I’ve got that damn European tour I’ve got to do.” His low voice was gritty and his English accent was thick. He closed up his suit case as he turned to face her. Damn did he love her; more than anything – including his job and that was saying something considering he had the best job in the word. “How about a nice shower before I have to leave?” He asked as he walked over and slowly pulled her into his arms. She had been parading around the apartment all day in her panties and his t-shirt and he was now at his wits end._

_She smiled softly as she grabbed ahold of his shoulders and jumped up; as he caught her under the rear she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her eyes locked with his. “I think a shower is just what the doctor ordered.”_

_His deep chuckled filled the room as he carried her into the bathroom and kicked on the shower before he set her on the counter; his lips capturing hers as she pulled him to stand between her thighs. Her nimble fingers un-buttoned his button fly jeans before her hand slipped into his jeans and boxer/briefs as her hand wrapped around his already growing erection._

_He groaned into her mouth as she pumped his shaft a couple of times. His hands grabbed the hem of the shirt she was wearing and slid it up her torso. He groaned again as his thumbs brushed against the sides of her bare breasts. She loved going without a bra when they were at the apartment. Her soft skin against his callused hands made him weak; correction made his whole body weak for her. He felt her release his erection as he got the shirt off her and she in turn got his shirt off of him._

_He was more than ready for her. “You’re killing me, girl.” He rumbled against her mouth, breaking the feverish kiss and stepped out of his jeans before quickly letting his eyes roam her almost naked body. “Beautiful…” His deep voice gritted out. “Christ I’m going to miss this tight little body of yours.”_

_She reached a hand out as she let her left hand trail down his right shoulder over his tattoo; her eyes wondered down his body before her fingertips went up and softly touched the right side of his chest. “I could say the same baby.” She lifted her hips as his hands slid up her thighs and grabbed the sides of her boycut panties and pulled them down her long legs. Their eyes locked as she slid off the counter; placing a soft kiss in the middle of his chest she let her lips and tongue kiss and lick a path down his naked torso as she hooked her thumbs in his black boxer/briefs. She kissed his navel as she squatted down and continued to pull his boxer/briefs off. She couldn’t help smirking as his impressive erection sprung free. Her hand wrapped around him again and noticed her fingers didn’t quite touch; before her tongue came out and licked the pre-cum gathering on the head._

_He growled from low in his throat as soon as she did that, not expecting it. “Foreplay can wait, I need you now.” He lifted her with ease after stepping out of his boxer/briefs and felt her legs wrap around his waist, carting her into the shower under the sprays.  Making it up to her later was definitely on the agenda, but right now all he wanted was to be balls deep inside this woman._

_Her thought process was cut completely off at the knees as she let out a gasp when she felt two of his fingers push inside of her folds. She could feel her whole body responding to him. She leaned over and caught his lips with hers as she pushed her fingers into his hair; loving the feeling of his lips against hers and the way his facial hair rubbed against her skin and made her body break out in chills. She pulled back from the kiss as his fingers continued to delve into her body._

_She whimpered his name once more and that was all the confirmation he needed as he pulled his fingers from her body and plunged his shaft all the way into her body. Her arms and legs tightened around him. He was going to have to make this last until he could come back to her again._

__________________________________________________________________

 

“Doctor, I’ve got a 6 year old in triage 3 with a possible broke arm and a 10 year old in triage 1 with a possible concussion and neck injury.”

 

Madison’s head snapped up. She’d walked into the doctor’s lounge for an hour nap on the couch. She knew it was early morning as her intern woke her up. She stretched out her 5’9” 135lb frame as she pulled her waist length chestnut tresses up into a ponytail; she rubbed her jade eyes to get them to focus and wake herself up a little more. That dream killed her every time and just made her miss him more and more. The busy nights like tonight; he would bring her dinner and they would escape to an open triage, turn the lights off and eat. They would just spend the quiet hour enjoying each other’s company.

 

Her long legs were encased in red scrub bottoms and torso in a matching scrub top. She normally wore a white coat for doctors only but the ER was a little warmer tonight. She hung her stethoscope around her neck as she grabbed her cell phone and took off to triage 1; concussion before broke arm.

 

Madison walked in and smiled softly at the parents sitting in triage one as the little boy lay prone on the triage table with a cervical brace around his neck. “Good Evening, I’m Doctor Madison I’m the attending physician in the ER tonight.  What seems to be the problem?” She asked as she shook both parent’s hands.

 

Madison walked over and could see the blonde haired-blued boy with tear streaks on his fair skinned cheeks. She looked up at the parent’s.

 

His mother finally stepped forward. “We let Tommy stay up way past his bedtime because he doesn’t get to see his older brother much and since its summer ya know. Anyways, Tommy was playing with his older brother and decided he was going to jump off the top bunk of the bunk beds. He jumped crocked and ended up plowing into the dresser head first. We brought him in immediately.”

 

Madison nodded as she looked back down at the little boy. “Hi ya Tommy, how are you feeling buddy?”

 

“My head hurts.” Tommy’s sad voice answered.

 

Madison nodded once again. “I know I bet you were scared.”

 

“Not really. I just got scared because mommy started crying.” He answered.

 

Madison looked in both of his eyes as she shined her pin light in there looking for anything abnormal, but she didn’t see it. His left eye was purpling fast, but it was normal with that kind of injury. She un-velcroed the cervical collar as she let her fingers slowly check his neck for whiplash or any other underlying injuries. “Wiggle your fingers.” She watched as he did. “Give me a high five with this hand.” She pointed to his right and smiled when he did. “Good job; now with the other hand.” She pointed to the left hand. “Excellent Tommy; excellent.”

 

She moved to the foot of the triage table and pulled his sneakers and socks off. “Now wiggles these cute little piggies for me.” She touched all ten of his toes and smiled when he giggled. “Uh oh is someone ticklish?” She ran her thumbnails up the bottoms of his feet and watched as he pulled both of his feet up to his butt so she could get them. She laughed as she looked over at his parents. “He’s a pretty tough ten year old.” Madison raised the back to the table so Tommy’s could sit up.

 

Madison looked over as her intern walked in and held up the CT Scan results. “Well Tommy doesn’t have a concussion, but it does look as if he has a slight hair line fracture of his left brow bone. His eye looks in perfect shape but I’m going to have optometry come down and look at it just in case. His eye will more than likely swell shut for a few days. I’ll have my intern get you a prescription for pain pills and ice packs. Right now he’s at the perfect age that he wants to climb and jump off of things. Get him a pee wee football helmet. It might not save him from breaking anything else but it will save his noggin in the long run.”

 

“Louise, call up to Optometry and ask for Dr. Abernathy and have him come down and check Tommy’s vision for both eyes. It’s just a precautionary measure. Any kind of head injury this close to the eyes we always want them checked out immediately.” Madison stated.

 

“Yes Doctor.” Louise answered as she walked over to the phone mounted on the wall to make the phone call.

 

“Did you have any other questions or concerns I could help you with?”

 

“Should we let him go to sleep when we get home?” Tommy’s mother asked as she stepped closer.

 

Madison smiled softly. “I know there’s no concussion, but I would say let him sleep for an hour and then wake him up and keep him up for 10-15 minutes and repeat the process for about 6 hours then just let him sleep.”  Tommy’s parents shook her hand and thanked her before she walked out of triage 1.

 

She stripped her used gloves off and tossed them.

__________________________________________________________________

 

He stepped out of his Jeep and looked at his watch. He knew it was early in the morning but he didn’t realize it was 2 AM. His flight in must’ve been later than he thought. 

 

His brown eyes looked around the apartment and he suddenly knew she was at work. He was going to have to go see her. He hadn’t seen her for nearly 6 weeks. He’d been overseas for the European tour. The plane had touched down an hour ago and all he could think about was her.  He walked out and got into his Jeep Wrangler and headed for her work.

 

Two seconds – it’s all he needed; just two seconds.

 

And then maybe he would beg for more.

__________________________________________________________________

 

Madison thanks Louise as she handed her another pair of gloves as she pulled them on and walked into triage 3. She smiled softly at the little girl sitting on the end of the table; whimpering softly as she cradled her right arm to her chest. Her jade eyes went to the overly large gentleman sitting in the chair next to the table trying to soother her with soft words only daddy could use to try and help the situation.

 

Madison walked over and flipped the switch to look at the x-ray. “Hmmm, it’s a clean break. She won’t have to have it set; but it is going to require a cast. Want to tell me how it happened?”

 

“Amanda was come down the stairs to get a drink of water and tell me about a nightmare she had; he’s forever sleeping on the staircase at all hours. She got to the bottom of the stairs and must’ve stepped on the dogs tail; the dog bolted and swept her legs out from under her and her she threw her right arm out to catch herself.” The girl’s father stated.

 

Madison could tell he was heart broke because his baby girl was in pain and he couldn’t take it away for her. “No worries we’ll get her fixed up quickly so you can take her back home so she’s comfortable. Amanda, what’s your favorite color?” She asked. She watched as big brown eyes peaked up from long eyelashes.

 

“Pink, my favorite color is Pink.” Amanda stated softly.

 

Madison smiled. “Well, have I got a treat for you.” She walked over and pulled the stuff out for the cast including the pink cover. “Pink you love; pink you get.”

 

“Really…?” The little girl asked wide eyed.

 

“Yes, really; just for you sweetie.” Madison stated as she winked at the little girl. She grabbed everything she needed as she started casting the little girl’s right arm; once the cast was done and the pink was rolled around her arm – Madison printed out the care for the cast and pain killers she could be given if her arm was achy.

 

“Are you sure she’ll be okay Doc?” Amanda’s father asked from the seat next to her.

 

Madison nodded. “Absolutely, make sure you check in with her pediatrician in the morning and she’ll let you know when the cast can come off. Her arm is going to be achy for a couple of days, but she’s going to be just fine.” Madison shook his hand as he thanked her.

 

She stepped out of triage 3 as she signed the bottom of the medical paper and handed the file off her intern Louise was handing her two more files.

 

Damn tonight was never going to end.

__________________________________________________________________

 

He stepped out of his Jeep and looked up at the medical building. He walked into the ER entrance and looked around. From the looks of everything he could tell it had been a busy night; her ass would be dragging but he knew she would be more than happy to see him.

 

He smirked as he looked at the medical tray sitting in the quiet hallway as he grabbed the small package and opened it, pulling the fresh sling out before tying it around his neck and put his arm through it. He walked over to the ER desk. “Excuse me miss. I need to see Dr. Madison.” She was new and had no clue who he was.

 

“May I ask for what?” Samantha asked as she looked at the tall gentleman skeptically.

 

“I’ve dislocated my shoulder and she is the one who can fix it. She does it for me every time.” He stated.

 

Samantha quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. “Go ahead and go to…”

 

“Wait!” A familiar voice stated. “Send him to triage 6. It’s down the hallway and it would be more private for Mr. Barrett.”

 

Wade looked at Louise who winked at him as he chuckled. “Why thank you miss.” He walked off in search of triage 6. It was a triage they normally used if a patient was in no danger and waiting for a bed upstairs so he knew no one would be looking for him there.

 

Samantha looked at Louise. “He looks like a crazy person. You’re not just going to send Madison down there are you?”

 

Louise giggled. “Don’t worry she’s dealt with his kind before.” Louise grabbed the com mic. “Doctor Madison to triage 6; Doctor Madison please go to triage 6.” She announced over the ER intercom.

__________________________________________________________________

 

Madison rolled her eyes as she stretched her body. She couldn’t imagine who the hell was in triage 6. She hadn’t sent anyone there to go upstairs tonight; unless Dr. Shavond had. She pulled the elastic from her hair and was giving her head a rest. It was finally quiet in the ER and normally was from 2:30 AM until 6; which thank god that was when she would be off and she could go home and sleep for the next 3 days.

 

Madison’s jade eyes searched the quiet hallway as she neared triage 6. The shades had been pulled for the patient’s privacy and the room was nice and dark, but she could still see as she pushed the door open and saw the curtain pulled around the patient. She heard the click of the door closing softly behind her as she reached up and pulled the shade.

 

Her jade eyes twinkled as that familiar rugged face turned to look at her. His tall 6’7” 246lb frame was leaning against the hospital bed that was already in the room. A soft smile graced her lips. “When did you get back?” She couldn’t believe how much she had missed him. He pushed off from the bed as he walked over and encased her in his long muscled arms.

 

“About an hour ago; I had to come see you love.” His voice thick with his English accent washed over her. He felt her arms wrap around his torso as her face burrowed into his t-shirt covered chest. She was taking in the scent of his Calvin Kline CK1 cologne the same way he buried his nose in the top of her chestnut hair. The scent of her pomegranate shampoo infiltrated his senses. “I missed you love more than ever.”

 

“No; not nearly as much as I missed you.” She mumbled against the cotton of his black t-shirt. “Six weeks is five weeks too long.”

 

He looked down and could see the tears brimming on her jade eyes. “Don’t cry Mady girl. I promise I’m all yours for the next week.” Her tears could shatter his heart. His thumbs came up and he let his skin absorb the tears as they started sliding over her cheeks. He leaned down and caught her lips in a soft kiss.

 

They had met two years ago when he actually showed up with a dislocated shoulder and the medical team at his work was at a different event for the night. The ambulance ride was painful; he was close to blowing his stack as he waited in triage 3 in the very same ER. She walked in popped his shoulder back in place as gently as anyone ever had before. When she started to leave the room she turned and softly rubbed his knee as he was sitting on the exam table and that was when he’d fallen in love with her. He was rough around the edges and could be a damn brute when he wanted to be but her touch did something to him that no one else’s ever had. Two years and it had been the best two years of his life.

 

The kiss turned heated fast as he felt her hands slide up his torso pulling at his t-shirt as his hands started pulling at her scrub top, finally freeing her of it, her tank top and then started working on her bra. “Bloody thing…” He grumbles against her lips as he breaks the kiss before lifting her by her hips and placing her on the waist high bed. He’s not in the mood for non-cooperative clothing as he pulled the right bra cup down and latches his lips onto her right nipple. Her fingers weave through his short brown hair before they tighten as she whimpers his name softly.

 

He finally got the bra off as his lips kiss a path across her chest as his lips took possession of her left nipple now. He continued to curl his tongue around the hard peak in his mouth as his hands got her sneakers and socks off before his thumbs hook into her scrub pants and panties. She automatically lifted her hips and rear-end up off the bed as those are quickly discarded as well. His big hands were caressing every piece of naked flesh that he could get too. He got her to lay back on the hospital bed as he smirked down at her slick slit. He pulled the rolling doctor’s stool over and sat down and he was damn near eye level with his snack.

 

Licking his lips he hooked her legs over his board shoulders. “You shaved…” He noted verbally as a smirk slid across his lips.

 

“Nope; waxed.” Madison corrects with a dirty smirk of her own.

 

“Even better…” He comments before he dives in tongue first; groaning against her pussy as her flavor hit his tongue. “Mmmm God you taste even better than I remember love.”

 

Madison couldn’t lie. His thick English accent and gritty voice was always what made her body come to life.  His lips and tongue made her blood turn to lava; every other part of his body was a bonus for hers. She tried to keep her moaning down to a minimum since they were at her work, but she couldn’t help it as she felt two fingers slide into her core and then curl up against her g-spot. She tried to remember not to clench her knees together so she wouldn’t crush Wade’s head between her thighs. It wasn’t long before her first orgasm swept through her entire body and she was cumming in his mouth.

 

His lips detached from her pussy as he kissed up her flat stomach to her chest and gave each nipple a nip and lick; he did like to keep her nipples perky – whether naked or clothed – hell half the time she did the same thing to him. He’d be sitting on the couch watching a soccer game and out of nowhere she would reach over and pinch the hell out of his pebble nipples. That of course would end the soccer game viewing and start a whole new round of ‘how fast can you get naked?’.

 

His beard no matter how soft when he rubbed it along her chest and neck would give her whisker burn. She loved it though. Her skin was quite sensitive when it came to his beard.

 

Madison watched patiently as he un-buttons and un-zipped his jeans before depositing them and his boxer/briefs on the floor with the rest of the clothing. She moaned loudly as he pushed his massive erection into her body. Six weeks with no sex and she felt like a virgin all over again.

 

Wade knew better then to move a muscle until she was acclimated to his size. Even after two years of fucking like bunnies every chance they got she was still so tight that sometimes he thought for sure her pussy was going to cut off the circulation to his dick before it turned black and fell off. Her body felt as if it were made specifically for him; like a warm wet velvet glove that caressed every inch of his shaft. His hands caressed her as she nodded and locked eyes with him as he began slowly thrusting into her body.

 

“Jesus Christ Mady girl…You know already you are stuck with me for the rest of your life. I think being buried in your body is my favorite part of the day now.” He groaned as he continued to slowly thrust in and out of her body. Her arms down by her side as her fists clenched the bed covering beneath her.

 

The slow sweet torture was killing her, but she wouldn’t have it any other way from him. “Oh God baby…You feel so good inside of me.” She was suddenly lifted off the bed as he pressed her back against the nearest wall and he really began to power in and out of her body.

 

Wade felt her arms and legs tighten around his body as his hips continued to thrust against her pelvis. His hands gripped to handfuls of her naked backside to keep her from falling but also gave him leverage on her body. His hands pulled away from her body and planted against the wall as he held her there with his hips before he began thrusting once more as his lips descended onto hers again. Her whimpers against his mouth told him she was ready to cum again and he picked up his thrusting pace as he drilled her against the wall as she fell apart once more this time coating his dick with her juices.

 

Now it was time for something nice and slow. He gently sat her on her feet before he sat on the hospital bed and pulled her up onto his lap. She straddled him and guided his dick back into the deep recesses of her body; both groaning once again at the friction that they created. He already knew she was extremely sensitive now after two full blast orgasms so a third would have her pussy tighten around his dick so much that it would pull one from him. This was exactly the way he liked it. Her pleasure always came first.

 

Madison’s labored breathing as she was calming herself down. Their chests were pressed against each other as Wade’s hands gripped her hips.

 

“Ride me love.” Wade requested.

 

Madison smiled softly as she slowly started rolling her hips. Her fingers sliding through his short brown hair before sliding down his cheeks and caressing his beard covered jaw line. “I missed you so much baby.” She stated as she placed a thousand feather kisses all over his face. She could feel his big hands once again caressing her sides, back, backside, thighs, hips and even her breasts again. She leaned back with her hands braced on his muscular thighs as she glided up and down his length at a new angle as his mouth palmed her breasts again.

 

His mouth seeking out her fleshy fun bags; he would never get enough of her body. “I want you to cum for me again Mady girl.” He requested as he pulled her chest against his once again. He loved her against his naked body. 9 times out of 10 they slept naked every night they were home. It was a rare occasion when clothing was worn to bed.

 

His face buried in her neck as he could feel the tightening in his lower belly; his hand slipped down as he thumbed her clit and could feel her juices coating his shaft and thumb. “Jesus Christ I love your pussy this soaked for me.”

 

“Only you baby…” Madison breathed out heavily. Her breathing had hitched a long with his and she knew they were both at the edge. She felt him pinch her nub slightly and she couldn’t help crying out his name as she shattered against his body; holding onto him tightly.

 

A throat growl escaped his mouth as he gritted out her name before completely filling her body with his seed.

 

They were both slick with sweat and panting heavily trying to catch their breath. Holding onto each other with all the love they had between the two of them. Six weeks had definitely been far too much for them.

 

Madison didn’t want to move she was perfectly comfortable where she was but she knew if an emergency came into the ER Louise would get one hell of a surprise if she came to triage 6 and found Madison and Wade completely naked and still intimately connected. Madison pulled back as she loved her jade eyes onto his brow orbs. “I think we need to get dressed.”

 

Wade chuckled. “That’s probably a good idea.” He gently lifted her off of him as they both cleaned up the mess they’d made with each other’s bodies before getting dressed.

 

“Did you catch a ride from Louise?” Wade asked as he smoothed his shirt down his torso.

 

“Yea, are you going to go home and get some proper sleep before I come home and take advantage of you again?” Madison asked.

 

Wade shook his head negatively. “No if you’re off at 6, I’ll cat nap in here until you’re off. That way Louise doesn’t have to drive you all the way home.” Wade sat on the bed once more and before Madison could leave he pulled her back to him and lifted her up to straddle his lap on the edge of the bed.

 

“It’s good to have you home.” Madison stated as she combed her fingers though his short unruly hair as she smiled softly. “I love you Mr. Barrett.”

 

Wade smiled softly as he kissed her lips. “I love you too Dr. Barrett.”

 

After 6 months of dating, Wade asked her to marry him; after being engaged for 6 months they were married in a nice small wedding in Tampa Florida where they had their apartment.

 

“Doctor, Doctor…” Louise’s voice cut through their moment as she knocked on the door for triage 6. “There’s a GSW a minute and a half out…”

 

“Okay Louise I’ll be right there.” Madison stated loud enough for her intern to her. “I guess I need to go.”

 

“Yea they are definitely playing your song my love. Come wake me when you’re off at 6 or come join me when you’re done with your gunshot wound.” Wade said before he kissed her lips softly once more as he lifted her by her hips and gently placed her feet back on the floor.

 

Madison started to leave. “By the way love…” He watched as she stopped and turned back around. “I think I may have found us the perfect house. I’ll show it to you in the next couple of days.”

 

Madison’s smile turned into a grinned as she turned and walked out the door; Wade finding a house for them was his way of letting her know he was ready to start a family that they both wanted, but knew would be impossible as long as they lived in the apartment. It was just enough for them but adding anyone else would cramp it.

 

And now she couldn’t wait.


End file.
